Skill Tree
What is a Skill Tree? Skill Trees are "upgrades" for jobs and characters that allow for new and different skills to be used to "revamp" the character/job. The Skill tree was intended to give a character more strategical use. Like regular leveling, Skill Trees have their own levels, similar to regular leveling. It has its own special experience, called Skill XP. This advancement is not proportional to level XP, and a certain character level is needed for all skill tree abilities. Currently in the North American server, only Elesis' Knight, Lire's Archer, Arme's Magician, Lass' Thief, Ryan's Druid, Ronan's Spell Knight, Amy's Dancer, and Dio's Stygian classes have a Skill Tree. One character, Dio, must utilize the Skill Tree for his components. His "Ability Powers" come from the mass components of his Skill Tree. Skill Points Skill Points are acquired by leveling up Skill Levels. "Skill Points" are used in Skill Trees to obtain different functions on the character. WARNING!: Unless an SP Reset Card is obtained, points added to the Skill Tree cannot be taken out. Strangely the card costs 300 Cash, meaning resetting abilities is not free. On the top-right corner of the Skill Tree Tab, there are four areas that determine how the Skill Points are used. SP Left: How many Skill Points the character possesses. SP Used: How many Skill Points are used on the Job. Max SP: How many Skill Points can be used on the Job. Total SP: How many Skill Points can be used on all 4 jobs. Also on the top right there is a counter on how many SP Reset Cards the user owns. Skill Key A Skill Key is a Cash-Only Item costing 3000 Cash that is needed to unlock a Locked Set of Skills. The Cash Skills unlock different possibilities for the MP bar attacks. There are 3 to 5 skills per locked area, and one lock for each level and mode of abilities. Each locked area represents a bar of MP that will be changed. If a character has two modes of attacks, there is a separate set for each half. A skill key can only be used to unlock one area. WARNING!: There is no confirmation for using the skill keys when clicking on the lock, it will just unlock itself. Used skill keys cannot be retrieved by any means. Note: Be careful of what you unlock. Some of the Cash moves are surprisingly weaker and/or less effective than the GP ones. For example, the Thief's Dark Memories (Kaze'aze's Summoning) is actually weaker than Raven Walker, despite that Kaze'aze is supposedly superior than most other beings. Skill Tree Lists *Knight Skill Tree *Archer Skill Tree *Magician Skill Tree *Thief Skill Tree *Druid Skill Tree *Spell Knight Skill Tree *Dancer Skill Tree *Fighter Skill Tree (KGC only; Beta Testing) *Gladiator Skill Tree (KGC & BRGC) *Rune Caster Skill Tree (Not created) *Stygian Skill Tree Trivia *Strangely, all the female characters (except Lire's Elven Abilities) have no cooldowns on any buff, while the males do. *Only the Archer's tree has 5 different moves on a cash component. *There is a fifth icon seen next to the other four jobs. Speculated as a "5th Job", it is highly an unintentional error. *Ironically, some of the Cash components of the tree are actually weaker and/or less benefitial than the GP ones, despite that the GM's Rule was "Cashers gain more benefits". *Stygian is the first and, so far, the only class to have been released simultaneously with the Tree. *All trees have a maximum of 35 SP Levels within the exception being Stygian's which has 30. Category:Skill Trees